sovereigngalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Way Factions
Overview There have been many civilizations hat have risen and fallen over the annals of history. Knowledge of much of the past has been lost thanks to the constant warfare and racial prejudice of races hold for one another. What you see before you is but a small compendium of the latest, and those that have not yet been lost to the annals of History. Galactic Powers The Factions of Sovereign are civilizations that have been created to deeply enrich the lore of the series. Major Galactic Powers Conclave of Ulhurl * Abbreviated (COU) The Conclave is a multi-species hegemony that relies on multiple species cooperation and unity to excell at war, economy and culture. Ruled by the Viseron of K'sora, the Conclave is a powerful civilization that remains the galactic power. Faleron Hegemony * Abbreviated (FH) The Faleron Hegemony is the Conclave's chiefest rival, an aristocracy civilization that opposes the dominance of Ulhurl and has come to war on multiple fronts. The Hegemony is roughly the second strongest military power in the galaxy, and hopes to usurp dominance one day. Caedian Triumvate * Abbreviated (CT) The Caedian Triumvate is a highly militarized naval civilization that displays its strength via military prowess, while it lacks the resources to expend without igniting a war. The Triumvate is ruled between three familes that claim relation to the original bloodline. Minor Galactic Powers Caladon Dominion * Abbreviated (CD) The Caladon Dominion is the largest human remnant of the UHP, heavily militarized and aggressive against aliens. Seeking to reclaim the lost glories of mankind and to fight back against the Conclave. It has survived for centuries against the challenges and presents the greatest chance for humans to rise up. ** NeoTERA Sub-Faction NeoTERA is a underground resistance that seeks to replace the Dominion and return Humanity to glory, while being lead by a individual from the future and the past. Ashari Imperium * Abbreviated (TAI) The Ashar Imperium is the reunified body of the Asharan, ruled by the great Tsar and dedicated to the restoration of Its ancient realm, to once more have an understanding of their own technology, they now struggle, but dedicating themselves to the restoration of their Empire for the glory of the Tsar and the Asharans. The Empire is slowly becoming a major power, building its economy, military, and colonies. It will soon reemerge stronger then before. Nesstrem Dynasty * Abbreviated (TNE) The Nesstren Dynasty Is a small territory that borders the northern borders of the Caedian Triumvate, It is ruled and protected by the Nesstren Twilight Council while in practice it is ruled by an Emperor. The Nesstrens are a reletively new power; but their prowess in technology makes them a rapid standing power in today's society. Anapharim * Abbreviated (TA), Anapharim Is the collective ruling body of the Aeredectyl, ruling from the Homeworld of Septimua IV, the Anapharim is largely a peaceful; traditionalist oligarchy society that would rule and exist via cooperation and understand. Despite this, with a hostile first encounter and their relations with the Scalnere. The Anapharim may just return to the Old Ways. The Anapharim are considered excellent diplomats and warriors in their own rights. Defunct Powers United Humanity Project * Abbreviated (UHP) The United Humanity Project was the Interstellar civilization of humanity prior to the collapse, having existed to promote unity and progression from a fractured people. It fell into ruin after the collapse and its remnants now seek to fight among themselves to come out on top.